


Angels In Chelsea

by abbyli (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Before We Go AU, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Post Civil War, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/abbyli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can the worst night of my life become the best?“ When Steve’s at his lowest point, he’s unsure how to go on. Then Darcy Lewis walks in and suddenly he’s smiling more in twelve hours then since he woke up from his seventy year nap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels In Chelsea

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This is LOOSELY based on the film. The roles are reversed so Steve is the poor dude missing his train and Darcy is the stranger in the train station that offers to help. Darcy doesn’t have as many problems as Chris’s character in the film, she’s very happy.

[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BEWjuTs3to)

 

> polyvore: [ [darcy ](http://www.polyvore.com/darcy_angels_in_chelsea/set?id=198875546)] [ [steve](http://www.polyvore.com/steve_angels_in_chelsea/set?id=198877120) ]

.  
.

_7:17 pm_

For the first time in his too long of a life, he was late.

For a train, no doubt.

The day had not gotten off to a good start. He had nearly missed a meeting at the new SHIELD, and had gotten reprimanded by Fury like an insolent child. Despite the urge to shout back at his superior, he walked away and didn’t get back to his apartment until nearly twenty minutes before he had to leave to catch his train. He rushed around his apartment gathering up his things -- thanking heavens that he had sent some of his stuff ahead to the hotel room that he had reserved -- and ran all the way to the station.

He hits the doors to the terminal and dashes down the steps into the chilled hallway, passing a woman sitting on the floor with a guitar in her lap. He barely casts her a second glance, continuing his mad sprint down the hallway and to the double doors that lead to the train tracks.

But of course, just as he slams through those doors, he sees his train pulling away.

“No!” he nearly shouts, letting his duffel fall to the floor as he bends over to rest his hands against his knees, fighting to catch a breath he didn’t need. “No! _Dammit!”_

This was not a good day.

He lets out a loud stream of curses. Why not, who the hell was gonna hear him? After giving his duffel a heavy kick, he hears a voice.

“Hey!”

_Of fucking course._

His head whips around to see a woman standing at the doors that he had barrelled through, the same woman he had passed in the hallway. She holds up a small black case in her hand and he recognizes his phone.

“I think you dropped this back there when you were running the hundred meter dash,” she says.

With a soft sigh, he walks towards her and takes the phone from her fingers, stuffing in his coat pocket.

“Miss your train?”

He huffs. “Obviously.”

“Hey I’m the Queen of Obvious,” the woman says without missing a beat. “Which train was it?”

“To Virginia,” he mumbles, walking back over to where his bag had landed.

“Business or pleasure?”

“What is this, twenty questions?” he growls. “Excuse me, ma’am.” He stomps past her and back down the hallway to where the ticket office resides. He finds the grungy little guy behind the glass window just about to turn the lights off. “Hey, is there any other trains out of the city in the next couple of hours?” he asks.

“Sorry buddy. The one that just left was the last one until the morning,” the manager says before he hit’s the lights, cloaking the office in darkness.

“Dammit!” Steve curses again, turning around too violently. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, unlocking the screen to dial a quick number. He hates asking Stark for favors but this one is kind of important.

The phone rings and rings and rings. No Stark.

He tries Natasha. One ring and then her cool voice on her voicemail.

Where the hell is everyone tonight?

Oh yeah, probably all already at the wedding in Hickville, Virginia where there was no cell service.

With a tired grumble, he finds a coffee machine in the lobby and stuffs a bunch of change in, hitting the buttons for one shitty black coffee. It gives him two.

He slings his bag back over his shoulder and picks up the coffee, peeking down the long hallway that led to the terminal and seeing the brunette girl still sitting on the floor with the guitar in her lap. He approaches her slowly, holding up the coffee when she peers up at him underneath her bangs.

“As an apology for being a dick,” he offers.

She gives him a smirk. “The machine gave you two, didn’t it?”

He barks out a humorless laugh before handing the coffee to her and lowering himself down onto the floor about twenty inches to the right of where she sits. “Am I that obvious?”

The girl shakes her head. “Nah. The machine’s possessed by the ghost of coffee past.” She takes a sip and wrinkles her nose. “Blech.”

Steve sips his too before nearly spitting it out. “Yuck.” He takes the girl’s cup back and sits them both along the opposing wall, eyeing it like it had personally wronged him.

The girl laughs before holding out her hand across his chest. “I’m Darcy.”

He takes her small hand in his. “Steve.” They hold onto each other’s hands longer than what should have and Darcy lets his hand drop first. “Sorry I yelled at you back there.”

“Sorry I was so nosey,” she says.

“That’s okay,” Steve mumbles, staring at his booted feet. He gazes down at the cracks in the concrete floor, his brain working furiously. “I was going to a wedding, by the way.”

“Huh?” Darcy looks up from her guitar, her long hair pooling over her shoulders and resting on the instrument. “What?”

“My train,” Steve says. “The one I missed. I was going to a wedding.”

“Oh!” Darcy lifts the guitar out of her lap and rests it back in it’s open case beside her on the floor. “Can I ask whose?”

With a tiny sigh, he tells her. “My, uh, ex-girlfriend’s.”

Darcy’s brows threaten to disappear into her hair. “Dude, you’re a champ for accepting an invite to her wedding. Why don’t you skip it? Go home and get some rest because no offense, you look like you could use it.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“What isn’t?” Darcy asks.

“She’s marrying my best friend.”

Darcy sucks her teeth in a wince. “Ouch.”

“No, it’s not as bad as it sounds,” he chuckles humorlessly. “I was -- my god, why am I telling you this?”

“You obviously need to tell someone,” Darcy offers. “And I am a stranger in a train station that you will never see again after this night. But if you don’t want too, I totally understand because I am a stranger in a train station you will never see again after this night.”

He gives her a sad smile, finding it within himself to look into her face and eyes shimmering with kindness.

Then he talks. He talks in laments terms though, this is a civilian he is speaking too and she doesn’t need to know who he is or who he works with.

He and Sharon had split eighteen months ago after a nine month courtship. None of it had gone the way it was supposed too. He had spent three months hiding in Wakanda, keeping an eye on Bucky to no avail. When the charges against him were dropped, he had returned to New York to what was left of the Avengers. Tony was locked in the tower and he wasn’t interested in trying to talk to him, neither was Stark. Sam had been taking care of the rest of the Avengers in his absence with Sharon and something had grown between them.

Nothing was working right now and it was his fault. This was all his fault. God, no wonder Sharon had headed for the hills. He couldn’t even keep his friends’ safe. He couldn’t keep Bucky safe, he couldn’t --

With a pained sigh, Steve stops to take a breath and realizes Darcy is still listening but also climbing to her feet.

“Come on,” she says, holding out a hand to him.

“What?”

“You are going to keep talking about this over some real coffee. I know a great little place just up the block from here. And then we are going to get you to the wedding. That is, if you still want to go?”

Steve stares. “Are you serious?”

“Hey, I’ve never been more serious in my life,” she says with a determined grin. She waggles her fingers in his face and he takes them, both of them working to bring him to a standing position beside her on the cold floor. “What you need is this place’s world class coffee and then we can figure something out from there.”

 

 

For some reason, he agrees. 

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts. I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
